Saw II: Harry Potter Style
by bookworm818
Summary: Well the title is pretty self explanatory so just read it and tell me what you think!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Saw II do not belong to me what so ever so don't sue me! **

**Summary: What happens when Voldemort (jigsaw) captures Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and puts them through tests that determine weather or not they live. Will they survive? Read this to find out.**

**Saw: Harry Potter Style**

**Ch. 1 Where are we?**

Harry Potter was walking through an alley. The night was calm and peaceful, although there was a decidedly suspicious feeling about the air around him. He cautiously looked around him for any sign of danger. Out of nowhere, a giant fish dropped on his head and Harry fell unconscious. He was awoken with a sound and he found himself in a cell. He groggily looked around and was surprised to see Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy sitting with him. They were all still asleep or possibly unconscious.

He woke them all up, surprised to see that Malfoy was bald, and that Ron was making out with the floor (he was pretty sure he heard Hermione's name come out of Ron's mouth while doing so). Ron was awoken by a hard slap from Hermione, and Malfoy screamed like a girl, shocked of his appearance. Ron said, "My throat is really hurting".

"Ahhh…my hair! MY HAIR! My beautiful golden locks of precious hair!" Draco screamed.

"Shut up you git!" exclaimed Harry. "Relax. You're "precious" locks will grow back………………………………………………….eventually".

Ron was staring at Hermione with a dazed expression, as if he were in love. Harry saw a T.V, and decided to turn it on. Suddenly there was a man with a mask talking. He said, " Greetings." "All of you will be in a competition to live, and whoever passes my obstacles will be able to live, and whoever doesn't, that's just too bad."

Ron was freaking out and he started hugging Harry of fear. The man in the mask said "I will keep giving you clues to find a key to pass the obstacles. The first clue was a picture of a mouth. Everybody was wondering what that clue meant. Finally, the man in the mask said that there was a wand in some boy's throat, and in order to get it out, somebody has to suck it out through a kiss. The boys started looking in each other's mouth, and there was a key hanging in Ron's throat. The only person that could take the key out was Hermione. "Hermione", everyone said. "There is no way that you can make me", Hermione shouted." Eventually Hermione gave, and decided to do it. She walked up to a Ron and pressed her mouth to his. Ron looked as if he was about to faint and moments later, Hermione pulled back with a wand held between her teeth.

They all cheered while Ron fainted and Hermione barfed. When Ron awoke and Hermione settled down, they all used the wand to open the door. Once the door opened to the next obstacle, the wand disappeared with a small poof. They cautiously went through the door, and there was a screen in front of them. The man with the mask appeared again, and he said "Wow! You retards actually passed my 1st challenge". "Now, your 2nd challenge requires somebody to find a wand. Good luck; trust me; you need it".

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Ginny hesitantly turned around and saw a pit of teddy bears.

"Right, so who goes in?" Ron asked.

Instead of answering, Harry simply pushed a protesting Draco in. Draco screamed " AAAAAAHHHHHHHH, too much cuteness!" and he fainted. Harry jumped in and slapped Draco in the face, and he woke up. "Start looking for the wand you dumb butt", Harry yelled to Draco. Draco jumped at the loudness of Harry's voice and he dived in and searched for the wand. Suddenly the television screen went on and the man in the mask said, " You have only 15 minutes to get the wand or a deadly potion in the form of a gas will spread around the room." Ron screamed and leaped, being caught by Hermione.

"Boys these days are chickens!" exclaimed Hermione. Draco and Harry started rushing through the pit and Harry finally found the wand. Draco and Harry jumped out of the pit and ran to the next door. The door opened, and the room had a champagne bottle with the wand in it. In order to get the wand, someone had to stick his or her hand through the bottle. Ginny ran to the bottle to get the wand. Ron was exhausted, so he leaned on the wall. Suddenly the wall turned and there was the man in the mask. Ron screamed like a girl and ran to hide behind Harry. Harry shouted, " Who the heck are you?" Hermione ran up to the man in the mask and punched him in the face.

The man fainted and Harry quietly went up to him and removed the mask. All of them gasped. Ginny stuck her hand in the bottle and reached for the wand. Suddenly, her hand got stuck in the bottle. Voldemort was the man in the mask. Ginny tried to shake the bottle off, but it still wasn't coming off. "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Draco. " You people definitely need to carry pocketbooks". He opened his Coach pocketbook and pulled out his lotion, and squirted it all around Ginny's hand. " Nice pocketbook", Hermione said. "Thanks, it's the newest one. I just couldn't decide between this one and the Gucci one", the blond exclaimed. Ron and Harry stared at each other in a quizzical way. Voldemort woke up, and Draco put his pocketbook on the floor. Ginny shook the bottle so hard that it hit Voldemort in the head and he died. Voldemort landed on Malfoy's pocketbook. "Oh crap, you ruined my beautiful bag. I am never going to forgive you", screamed Draco.

Harry found a door from where Voldemort previously was. He opened the door and they were outside. They all ran outside. Ron kissed the grass outside because he was so happy to have escaped. They all ran toward Hogwarts. Halfway through, Draco exclaimed, " Oh my gosh! I left my pocketbook! Oh well, I guess I'll survive with my Gucci.

The End 

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
